


FrUk Week 2020

by MrNauseam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cardverse, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drabble Collection, FACE Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FrUk Week 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNauseam/pseuds/MrNauseam
Summary: One shots feos hechos con mucho amor, espero no morir en el intento.Fruk you mi querido lector~
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)





	1. Fruk Week- Día 1. Espacio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Yo escribo mayormente en Wattpad pero decidí pasar todos mis fanfics a AO3 también. Este es mi fic más reciente en realidad.

El mar en la oscuridad se revuelve con parsimonia, el azul claro es remplazado por un negro inquietante, pareciera una bestia que se extiende por playa y es en esta noche que un pequeño bote es tragado por el océano sin claridad, en el un pequeño niño rubio parece entusiasta y feliz de navegar, observa el silencioso mundo, observa el cielo cubierto en estrellas, una brilla con especial, no hay luna a la que seguir pero ese destello en el cielo parece cumplir su labor.

Arthur, el nombre del pequeño se ha decidido por huir esta noche, al fin del mundo o donde sea que le guié la marea, aun es joven y tiene la ilusión de que los sueños pueden cumplirse, aún no sabe que pronto el mar intentara devorarlo, se aleja cada vez más de la tierra firme, se adentra al océano, este va perdiendo su calma, volviéndose furioso pero el infante aún tiene esa valentía absurda de la inocencia y avanza en su pequeño bote con decisión.

Deja que el viento revuelva sus cabellos, se deja guiar por el deseo de estar en un hogar donde nadie le odiase, por el anhelo de ir al fin del mundo y encontrar a su madre. Scott su hermano mayor un día le contó el maravilloso cuento de que su madre se había ocultado en el fin del mundo, un lugar que se encuentra en el centro del mar, una mentira blanca para ocultarle al menor que ella había fallecido en mar abierto. Y ahora no se imagina lo que pagará por decirle mentiras tan piadosas a Arthur.

Más lejos de este mundo terrenal una estrella observa con atención al intrépido niño, es una estrella joven de larga cabellera y dos ojos azules, esta estrella era aquella que brillaba con intensidad, su nombre que no era tan extraño como sus compañeras llamadas CJ7 pero tampoco era tan especial como Syrius, su nombre era Francis, bastante simple pero adecuado. Esta estrella debía vigilar hoy este mar por primera vez y la felicidad que le invadió cuando en su primera noche pudo observar a un humano con claridad la hizo deslumbrar. No entiende nada de lo que hace el niño montando en un bote pero esta fascinado con su imagen.

Los humanos habían sido tan solo una palabra que resonaba en las clases, eran una palabra definida en un diccionario pero ahora era algo más, era real y Francis casi desciende para poder mirarle con más atención, quiso acercarse; hablarle y preguntarle todo tipo de cosas, quiso preguntar su nombre, quiso saber su vida.

Un murmullo le sacó de sus pensamientos, las otras estrellas le veían con extrañeza, desaprobando su rostro tan emocionado. Una incluso en tono escueto le dijo:

—Es tu primer día pero debes recordar que no podemos interactuar con los humanos de forma directa. No te entusiasmes tanto.

Francis guardó silencio y asintió con su cabeza, regañándose a sí mismo pero sin poder evitar volver a perderse en un millón de preguntas que tal vez nunca podrían tener una respuesta.

Scott ha despertado por una terrible pesadilla, cuando se decidía a volver a dormir observo con curiosidad la cama de hermano más pequeño, tenía una forma extraña y pensó divertido en que tal vez Arthur dormía en una posición vergonzosa; algo travieso se acercó y le destapo para admirarlo mejor pero encontró un montón de cojines en lugar de a su hermano.

Se paralizó unos instantes y comenzó a revolver el cuarto entero. No encontró nada, salió para buscar por toda la casa, le llamo una y otra vez, gritando con fuerza para que le escuchara pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, sintió sus piernas flaquear por un instante, el pánico le invadió y pensó agobiado en que esta debería ser una pesadilla, que el mundo no podía ser tan cruel, no podía serlo…

Arthur cubrió sus ojos y se agacho temeroso la primera vez que una ola azotó con fuerza su bote pero intentó recuperar su compostura con rapidez hasta que fueron muchas olas las que hicieron tambalear el bote y a la vez los pasos de Arthur que se cayó golpeándose contra su pequeña maleta. Intentó ponerse de pie pero el mar estaba decidido a evitar que eso sucediera y el agua empezó a colarse en el bote.

Así que pronto se sintió morir cuando se sumergió en el mar, cuando de lleno el agua lo abrazo y penetró en su interior, inundando sus pulmones, haciéndolo toser y patalear para intentar salir a flote.

Fue un sentimiento desesperado y de pánico, tenía mucho miedo, llamo a su madre, al molesto de Scott, pidiéndoles ayuda, quería que le salvaran e hicieran un milagro, se sintió tan tonto, el solo quería ir con su madre, quiso descubrir los secretos del mar y estaba fallando, se sintió tan inútil, tan mal…

Hubo un momento en el que dejó de pelear y cayó, con extraña calma, resonó en su cabeza una canción de cuna, podía sentir sus párpados pesados, su pulso se detenía y un par de manos delicadas le sacaron, al inicio estaba entumecido, no sabía bien qué sucedía, se aferró a la persona que le había sujetado, miro al mar un instante y vio que este estaba lejos, como si flotara y lo viera desde una gran altura, después el viento helado le golpeo, se alejaba de todo y cuando volteo de nuevo vio la arena, lo botaron en ella, por un segundo vio lo que él creyó era un ángel, alguien vestido en ropas blancas y etéreas, alguien de cabello largo y rubio, con una penetrante mirada azul pero tan pronto como apareció… desapareció en un parpadeo.

Arthur permaneció en silencio, abatido, sintió la arena y por fin se desmayó.

Y en algún momento en el pasado temprano Francis, una estrella nueva en su universo había roto todas las reglas que había aprendido y acababa de salvarle la vida a un humano. Cuando el agua había atrapado al niño todas las estrellas se habían alterado, vieron a las más jóvenes y se lamentaron por ser este su primer día, ninguno entendía lo que decían las viejas estrellas hasta que una con cierto cansancio les explico que debían apagarse.

Todos comprendieron lo que ello significaba, las estrellas se apagaban por un instante para dar luto a los humanos muertos en mar, Francis se paralizó y vio cómo uno a uno todos sus compañeros se fundían con la oscuridad, sin pensar bien quiso detenerlos y causó mucho revuelo, todos le veían como si estuviera loco y tal vez lo estaba para haber hecho lo que hizo. Ahora corría entre las nubes, con el pleno conocimiento de que le castigaran, se sintió ridículo y sus acciones le resultaron incomprensibles. Pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de nada.

El sol se acercaba y mientras una estrella era reñida con gran furia en un universo oculto tras las nubes, en la playa un grupo de personas caminaba, tenían un aspecto descuidado y preocupado, una persona vio de lejos al pequeño niño en la arena, dijo algo y pronto varios grupos que estaban buscando en los alrededores se acercaron con prisa, Scott se abrió paso para ir por su hermano, al que abrazo con temor, reviso que aún respiraba y después de su arranque corrió con los otros en dirección a un hospital.

Y así inicia esta historia, Arthur un simple humano que fue rescatado por una estrella.

Conforme pasaron los años esta extraña relación comenzó, aun cuando le castigaron y desapareció del cielo nocturno por varios meses Francis regreso a su mal hábito de observar con gran interés a los humanos; especialmente a uno muy distinguido, no sabía si el salvarle la vida a alguien provocaba esto, el estar tan interesado en lo que hacía, en verle por horas cuando podía, sin poder evitar intervenir de vez en cuando en su camino. Corriendo entre las nubes, esperando con ansias encontrarlo, deseando hablarle.

La vida de Arthur había cambiado radicalmente desde esa noche, su tensa relación con Scott se había aligerado un rato para volver a quebrarse con rapidez, cuando despertó desorientado en un cuarto blanco y el fantasma de una persona irreal que le había salvado asediando su mente, le tuvieron muy confundido pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que tuviera que enfrentarse a su hermano, quien tuvo que confesar la verdad que había querido ocultarle sobre su madre, provocando el resentimiento del menor.

Hubo días de tregua pero tan pronto su salud mejoró a Arthur le invadió esa furia que surgía tras la decepción, tras enterarse de una horrible verdad y sin saber a dónde dirigir ese mar de emociones contradictorias se enojó con la persona más cercana que tenía y para mejorar sus conflictos no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el océano que antes le parecía tan fascinante y mágico se volvía aterrador, cada que se intentaba acercar a la orilla su cuerpo dejaba de responder y se quedaba allí, incapaz de avanzar, con el pulso acelerado, sudando. Debía alejarse para no sentirse así de nuevo.

Eso poco a poco lo alejó del resto de niños de su edad, nunca aprendió a nadar y aun cuando le gustaba soñar con historias de piratas y viajeros recorriendo el mundo se vio incapaz de cumplir sus sueños infantiles, pasaba el tiempo, él crecía, sin muchos amigos, oculto entre los libros, se creía un solitario pero sin saber no lo estaba, una estrella se aseguraba de hacerle compañía en las noches, mismas donde a ratos creía ver a quien le rescato de ese incidente del pasado, pues juraba que vio en alguna ventana un reflejo muy similar pero siempre desechaba la idea.

Nunca hablo con nadie de esa memoria extraña e irreal, la dejo pasar como una fantasía rara producto del nerviosismo y pánico que le azotó en esa noche.

Francis que permanecía silencioso como su vigilante en una noche oscura y casi sin estrellas se decidió a hacer una locura, él muchas veces había descendido lo suficiente para poder estar frente a frente al humano que le atraía pero siempre se escabullía, por sí mismo o porque alguien le descubrían y le reñían al verlo tan cerca del suelo pero se había decidido a acercarse incluso si destruía miles de reglas al hacerlo, estaba harto de actuar de forma espeluznante observando al joven que salvo, sin dirigirle ni una palabra y soñando con posibilidades imposibles.

En un balcón Arthur observaba las estrellas y garabateaba en una libreta, bastante aburrido, pensando con tristeza en lo que harían otros chicos de su edad ahora mismo pero dejo de pensar en eso, se burló de sí mismo, convenciéndose de que no necesitaba tales idioteces como salir con amigos y perderse en las calles. A veces reflexionaba sobre su vida y se sentía un extraño con todo lo que había vivido, dejo de garabatear y se adentró por su cena, pues Scott le había llamado para que comiera.

Descender no era algo inusual para él pero ciertamente fue extraño pisar la madera y detener su brillo, Francis ya no tenía el cuerpo de un infante, era más alto, su piel era tersa y rosada, estaba envuelto en esas togas blancas tan usuales en su mundo, su cabello tenia pequeñas bolitas brillantes, estaba ansioso y no supo qué hacer, sintiéndose algo ridículo por haber logrado tomar este paso tan alocado y quedarse en blanco, sabía que debería dar ciertas explicaciones, intento pensar en las palabras que diría, intentó distraerse observando los objetos a su alrededor, una maceta con unas rosas captó su atención y se entretuvo admirándolas.

Cuando Arthur entró Scott estaba sentado y comía en silencio, con gestos vagos le indico donde estaba su plato, Arthur lo tomó y parecía dispuesto a marcharse hasta que lo detuvo la voz de su tutor:

—No puedes comer afuera.

Iba a protestar pero algo en la mirada que le dirigió el mayor le puso incómodo y decidió no quejarse. Tomó asiento, fue una cena silenciosa, ambos intentaron llenar el silencio pero tan pronto hablaban se arrepentían de hacerlo. Scott nunca fue bueno con las palabras ni para leer el ambiente a menos que esté fuera muy obvio, los mismos defectos había heredado su hermanito quien además tendía a ponerse histérico con gran facilidad, así que esta lucía como una batalla ya escrita, una donde nadie ganaba y nada se arreglaba

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar más, así que cuando Scott abandonó la mesa solo le dio las indicaciones que siempre le daba desde que habían cambiado su horario de trabajo, por este Arthur se quedaba solo en esa gran casa hasta casi el mediodía del día siguiente, acató las instrucciones y se encaminó al balcón una vez más, tenía la cabeza en otro lado por eso no vio a la persona que estaba desenterrando las rosas en un rincón. Hasta que este se pinchó con una espina y se quejó. Pronto Francis lanzó la rosa y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Arthur que veía el cielo con un rostro nervioso.

—Eres tú —dijo en un susurro de emoción la estrella, de inmediato se le acercó sin ser consciente del concepto del espacio personal. Arthur estaba congelado, claro que cuando escucho un quejido volteo y vio una maceta casi vacía, pero más importante vio a una persona tirar una rosa, alguien que ahora mismo se había acercado y casi pisaba sus pies de la cercanía que tenían ahora.

— ¿Qué miras? —le cuestiono el desconocido enarcando una ceja porque esta era una reacción rara él se esperaba algo más como lo que ocurrió a continuación. Arthur lo vio frente a frente y antes de que pudiera decir algo el astro fue pateado brutalmente. Luego Arthur desapareció tras la puerta y lo espió con cautela.

Le habían dicho que los humanos podrían ser salvajes así que se había preparado para escenarios así aunque nada lo había preparado para el dolor y tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo para no caerse. Se molestó y le vio muy feo en dirección a su obvio escondite. El muchacho notó la mirada e impresionado por ser descubierto se alejó más de la puerta, se sentó en el suelo y se ocultó en una pared. La estrella respiro y se había dicho a sí mismo que debía ser paciente, solo debía explicarle las cosas, forzó la cerradura al ver que no era sencilla de abrir e ingreso al hogar del niño que salvó.

Claro que sabía qué hacer si un intruso entraba a su hogar, no era tonto pero si le ponía nervioso estar en esta situación. Pensó en que igual nada malo sucedería mientras no entrara, se felicitó al recordar que había cerrado bien la puerta, estaba a punto de ir por un teléfono cuando Francis abrió la puerta y se metió campante a su hogar…

**La mente de Arthur Kirkland durante un robo:**

-El ladrón ha entrado a la casa.

-El ladrón ha dicho que se llama Francis y que está encantado de conocerme.

-El ladrón no es muy alto… de hecho no luce viejo…

-Trae ropa rara y chilla cuando lo empujo.

-¡Este no es un ladrón! y si lo es, es uno de pacotilla.

Como relato la línea de pensamiento de Arthur, frente a él había un chico afeminado, probablemente de su edad, que parecía feliz de verlo hasta que lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo. Arthur no entendía nada y estaba seguro que nunca los ladrones habían sido tan débiles. Hasta se sintió mal de verlo lloriquear con tanta facilidad.

— ¡No me pegues! —Le gritó— ¿Por qué me pegas?, ¡No te he hecho nada para que reacciones así!

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del humano porque eran ciertas. El desconocido no había hecho nada para ser golpeado más allá de aparecer en su casa a una hora anormal. Aunque claro era un desconocido, era razón suficiente para ser echado. Le ofreció su mano para que se levantara en un ataque de confusión.

Cuando se alzó volvió a estar alerta, se fijó en su ropa y se sintió extrañado al verlo usar algo tan simple como una toga, que era muy ligera y no era adecuada, le quedaba algo pequeña, de hecho lo vio bastante delgado y de pronto una idea se formó en su cabeza. Así que sin mucho tacto algo triste le preguntó:

— ¿Eres un vagabundo?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un vagabundo. Alguien sin casa, sin comida.

— ¿Es malo ser uno? —le cuestiono Francis porque el concepto de hogar no le era tan lejano pero no tenía nada así en su cielo, no existía la propiedad privada y ciertamente las estrellas no comían. Así que estaba en blanco pero quiso saber lo más importante y lo que más comprendía: lo bueno y lo malo.

Si era algo bueno y lograba que el humano al que quería conocer dejara de darle golpes estaba dispuesto a decir que era uno, si era malo indudablemente le daría una respuesta negativa.

Arthur guardó silencio, abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces.

La respuesta de Francis era literal pero para Arthur había sido más que una afirmación. Los vagos tampoco debían entrar en los hogares de la gente sin permiso pero al pensar en la edad que él creía tenía el otro se sintió algo abatido. Se fue a abrir la puerta y con un suspiro le mostró la salida.

—Vete no le diré a nadie lo que hiciste. Solo no vuelvas.

Francis se estaba desesperando.

—No me voy a ir. ¡No aun!, yo realmente quería hablar contigo.

El único chico de su edad que quería entablar una conversación con Kirkland era un callejero, “Realmente puedo tener esa clase de suerte tan desafortunada” pensó. Pero no era un callejero sino una estrella, aunque claro él aún no sabía eso.

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Francis se revolvió nervioso, pensó si ser sincero era la mejor opción o debería decir otra cosa, al final creyó que ir con la verdad era la mejor opción.

—Yo…llevo toda mi vida intentando conocerte, aproveche que nadie me observaba y me atreví a hablarte por una vez en la vida.

— Eso sonó intenso…y perturbador. ¿No eres psicópata verdad?

— Psico-que? —Arthur se le queda mirando fijo—.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy… una estrella.

“Un callejero lunático se ha infiltrado en mi casa” pensó Arthur. Se alejó y consideró encerrarle, golpearle o hacer algo para perderlo de vista.

—Tú estás demente. Y antes de moverse Francis lo sujetó del brazo, —Escúchame. Sé que para ustedes somos un montón de puntos inmóviles en el cielo pero no estoy mintiendo. Tú mismo nos has visto descender—replicó Francis recordando el accidente de hace años y se puso nervioso al pensar en que el mortal lo hubiera olvidado, ¡Si le había salvado la vida!

—No puedes venir aquí y comenzar a decir todas estas tonterías y ¡esperar que te crea!, además… ¿A que te refieres con que ya te he visto descender?

Francis suspiro y se alejó, cerró los ojos escuchando las quejas del adolescente y espero a prenderse, sabía que eso le daría problemas pues con su brillo era visible para otras estrellas.

Arthur consideró una posibilidad que no se había planteado antes y ahora mismo sonaba con mayor lógica que las otras y es que fuera él quien se había vuelto loco al ver un joven atractivo con poca ropa, destilar luz, flotar, que decía ser una estrella. Así que en automático fue a pellizcarse para despertar o lo que fuera que estuviera viviendo. No funcionó como era de esperar y se sentó en el suelo, en shock.

—Debo ir al psicólogo.

— ¿Al que?

Francis no entendía el sufrimiento en el rostro de Arthur.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Al parecer he perdido la cabeza. No estoy bien.

—No creo que hayas perdido la cabeza. La tienes en su lugar según veo —intentó bromear en un tono comprensivo—.

—Esa es una de las peores bromas que he escuchado en toda mi vida —le contestó perturbado pero con una sonrisa. Francis se sintió feliz.

El sol se acercaba. Francis alzó la vista y suspiró agotado.

—Es mi hora…

Arthur no lo escucho y Francis volvió a invadir su espacio para decirle esas palabras que marcarían su camino:

—Ya no tenemos tiempo hoy pero mañana vendré a verte de nuevo. Espero que no intentes matarme a golpes de nuevo —. Y desapareció.

Arthur pensó que era muy exagerado decir que había intentado matarlo y cuando iba a replicar ya no estaba esa persona. Saltaron sus ojos y se encontró solo con un amanecer brillante.

Ese fue su gran desastroso encuentro, el primero de muchos. Tomarían varias semanas para que Arthur que era muy testarudo aceptara la situación y cuando dejó de intentar echarle comenzaron a hablar, Francis pudo sacarle varias cosas con su insistencia y encanto, supo su nombre, supo de su molesto hermano, de su amor a los libros y su aparente aislada vida.

Francis pudo escabullirse con frecuencia gracias a cierto escándalo ocurrido entre Syrius y un ser humano; Francis no era el único que se había interesado en ellos y para su fortuna todos a su alrededor parecían más atentos a las acciones de esa estrella que de las suyas, pudo esfumarse y descender para hablar con Arthur. Se fueron acercando, podría decirse que eran amigos, a pesar de que el inglés se la pasara actuando como si le molestara su compañía, entre esas quejas y muecas se ocultaba una risa muy agradable y alguien que se veía tan triste cuando debía despedirse.

En una de estas noches Francis vio a Arthur especialmente alterado, refunfuñaba y estaba molesto. Se preguntó el porqué de esta reacción y cuando descendió él simplemente le ignoró.

El balcón era algo así como el escondite habitual de Arthur, solía pasar gran parte del día allí, alejado de su hermano y en ese momento en especial el parecía necesitar alejarse de todo, despejar su mente por eso no saludo a Francis, la estrella simplemente le observó con curiosidad y con precaución se le acercó, iba a decir algo pero la expresión frustrada en el rostro de Artie le indico que lo mejor era guardar silencio, parecía herido. Y sin duda no estaba interesado en escuchar a Francis.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas —susurro con la voz quebrada—. El rostro de horror que puso la estrella fue digno de enmarcar.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hoy no, Francis —respondió más frágil de lo que quisiera y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Francis quiso detenerlo pero el otro lucía tan agotado. Así que por una noche le dejó solo, muchas dudas inundaron a Francis. El resto de su noche se sintió aburrida y vacía sin las quejas de Arthur, se desanimó y su tristeza se hizo visible para el resto de estrellas, especialmente porque su luz parecía más opaca en comparación con otras estrellas.

El sol llegó y de nuevo la vida dio una vuelta, Francis pensó toda la noche y todo ese día en una forma para afrontar al mortal sobre lo sucedido hace tan solo unas horas, sabía que Arthur era reservado con sus emociones, bastante celoso de su privacidad y resultaba complejo descubrir lo que deseaba expresar en realidad pero esa noche le había visto con cierta angustia que le recordaron al día en el que le conoció, a cuando casi se ahogaba y perdía su vida. Se decidió allí mismo a confrontarlo en su próxima visita y obligarlo si era necesario a compartir sus sentimientos, no era bueno que soportara todo en silencio solo porque odiaba verse débil ante los demás.   



	2. Fruk Week- Día 2. Gótico

**_Para mi estimado Paulo Da Silva…_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Esta es la clase de cartas que uno nunca espera escribir en su vida y resulta tan extraño encontrarme en tales circunstancias para tener que escribirla que solo puedo reír. En este viejo pergamino no te anunciare mi fecha de regreso ni mis planes de lo que haré después de mi visita a mi viejo hogar porque simplemente mi retorno será imposible. _

_ Hice muchos sacrificios para lograr que esta carta llegará a tus manos, principalmente porque nadie más en mi vieja vida se preguntará por mí, además de ti o al menos nadie más que tú lo hará con una sincera preocupación. Así que te doy una explicación del porque no me verás nunca más, recuérdalo Pau, estas son mis últimas palabras…  
  
_

Arthur Kirkland, un hombre de buena reputación se encaminó hace tres meses al lugar donde perdería la vida con una gran sonrisa y un sombrero de copa que combinaba con su traje oscuro. Esas eran sus últimas prendas y en la vieja tierra inglesa los días soleados eran una especie de mito imposible por lo que un resplandeciente sol no estaba brillando en el cielo como era usual pero nadie puede negar que para ser otro día gris el ambiente es tenso, cargado de un peso angustioso sin aparente razón de ser, era una especie de augurio a los sucesos que se desencadenarían esa misma noche.

El carruaje que tomó le lleva al sitio del que escapó en un arranque de furia y pesar hace tiempo, era un decadente edificio en Londres, al llegar bajó del carruaje y se detuvo a observar la fachada del lugar. En el instante en el que se detuvo su mundo parece moverse con la misma lentitud; el ruido habitual era opacado, acallado y solo escuchaba sus pensamientos. Muchas viejas memorias aparecieron y comenzaron a perforar en su alma nostálgica.

Se armó de valor para dar los primeros pasos y logró entrar. No saludo a nadie y subió las escaleras, recorriendo un camino que había recorrido tantas veces en el pasado, sus pasos son calmados, recorre con su mano el barandal, apoyándose en este para estar de pie y poder continuar, por un momento se recuerda a sí mismo, siendo unos años más joven en espíritu, él corría, sus pasos acelerados resonaban por la estancia, ella apareció tras su antiguo reflejo, persiguiéndole con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa encantadora, bromeaban, disfrutaban de su compañía.

Entonces en algún escalón logró alcanzarle para darle un beso, uno suave, uno que podía hacerle olvidar quien era. Y esa mujer sabía el efecto que tenía en él, se apartaba, se reía, feliz por distraerle y avergonzarle. Nada parecía malo ni horrible cuando estaba con ella… Arthur sigue subiendo los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto maldito. Observa la cerradura y le cuesta mucho abrirla. Porque de nuevo su mente saca a relucir el pasado y el presente, le hace anhelar encontrarla tras esa puerta y recordarse a sí mismo lo absurdo e imposible que era ello.

Abre y lo saluda una habitación casi vacía, todo estaba en su lugar excepto por un florero roto que le trae amargos recuerdos de su anterior visita, una que fue funesta. Recorre el sitio, con la mente en blanco, pasa entre los pequeños y descuidados muebles, levanta el polvo de la estancia con su caminar, no le toma mucho tiempo haber dado una vuelta entera por el sitio.

Una ventana solitaria ilumina el cuarto, resplandece lo abandonado y decadente que era. Es una especie de golpe para Arthur, observa sus manos enguantadas y se decide a ponerse cómodo. Sabía el porque estaba aquí, debía retirar las cosas y marcharse con estas. Se quitó su saco, su sombrero y conservo los guantes a pesar de todo, incapaz de tocar las cosas que le miraban con lástima ante su incapacidad de avanzar, aun cuando no había podido ni se había permitido lamentarse y dejar su vida atrás, volver aquí le regresaba ese cansancio que intentaba ignorar día con día, le regresaba a la alegría que sabía había perdido.

En una pared colgaba el retrato de Francine, quien había sido su esposa, la persona a la más había amado y odiado en su vida, ella era intensa, atractiva, inteligente y elegante. Era dulce, gentil y comprensiva. Era firme con sus opiniones y no temía contradecirlo o compartir sus ideas. Pero ella ya no estaba.

Arthur se vio pronto intentando resguardar en cajas y maletas una historia que todavía no podía olvidar, que era indigna de terminar en una simple caja, reviso cada objeto, cada nota, no pudo moverlos, se sentía inadecuado sin quiera intentar colocarlos al fondo de una caja, como si fueran objetos rotos, inútiles y sin valor cuando no era su caso.

Las horas pasarían y él continuaría envuelto en ese maniático juego donde se lastimaba a sí mismo y no se permitía avanzar, porque el mundo sin Francine parecía soso y aburrido. Sin embargo la vida no se detendrá por nuestra miseria, pronto Kirkland vio al anochecer recibirle, la luz se había perdido y ahora mismo era solamente él entre sombras, él entre oscuridad, una penetrante y cruel.

Pensó en irse y dejarlo para otro día, pero apretó los ojos frustrado porque sabía que eso era huir y él ya no podía escapar, no de nuevo. Intenta seguir y con paso firme logra colocar los primeros objetos; todos suyos, dándose menos valor, despreciando en cierta forma a su antiguo yo, por ser tan ingenuo, en cierta forma no solo Francine perdió su vida, él mismo renunció a su persona cuando ella partió.

El viento se coló por la habitación, cuando la noche cayó alguien volvió de un largo sueño, una mujer que se desvanece abre sus ojos azules y descubre otra vez que sigue aquí, atrapada entre cuatro paredes, solitaria y sin entender la razón para que su corazón simule latir, es hasta que la atraviesan las cobijas que se recuerda que es un simple recuerdo condenado a recorrer en silencio este cuarto, a veces solía espiar a los vecinos y recorría la azotea, descubrió escondites, trucos que la animaron por muy poco tiempo ya que ninguno tenía significado alguno sin nadie a quien contárselos, sin nadie con quien discutir, la aparente inmortalidad era desalentadora sin su amado.

Este fantasma que atrae la lluvia, despierta y puede ver que por primera vez en meses que hay algo de vida en el ambiente, es indescriptible pero algo es distinto y esperanzador en este momento, se acerca con cautela para encontrar con gran sorpresa a Arthur. Lo primero que quiere hacer es abrazarlo, decirle cuanto le extraño pero en su mente suena el sonido de un florero caer, recuerda la gran discusión donde el reclamo por su ausencia, de cómo al aparecerse en el más allá le había perturbado y habían destrozado un florero, que estaba quebrado como ambos.

Dudó y quiso pasar desapercibida, caminando hacia él con timidez, temiendo asustarlo y solo le observo, con compasión, grabó en su memoria el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, el brillo en ellos propio de la vida que fluía por sus venas, escucho el latino de un corazón que aún podía palpitar y le extraño tanto aun cuando estaban en el mismo cuarto, extraño sus caricias, sus besos y su voz relatando cuentos, quejándose de todas las cosas, extraño sus sonrojos, anhelo tanto la vida con él que sus emociones congelaron poco a poco las orillas del vidrio.

El suelo se tornó invernal en los rincones. Arthur se dio cuenta de que la temperatura bajaba y decidido a ahogarse en penurias al menos hoy, se levantó yendo por su saco de donde saco una botellita de alcohol. Que bebió con empeño, queriendo olvidar todo, perderse y no volver nunca más. Terminó mareado, haciendo movimientos torpes, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo sin beber y lo que tenía en su botella no era una bebida suave. No perdería la conciencia pero podría concentrarse más en no dejar caer las cosas mientras las movía.

Al trasladar las cosas tropieza con un cristal roto del florero que nunca recogió. Nunca se dignó a levantar las piezas y evocó en su mente con mayor claridad aquel día…   
  


_ Este es un adiós. La lluvia cae y un trueno resuena a lo lejos. El hombre frente al ventanal observa el paisaje y siente con ironía que le describe a la perfección, plantas marchitas y destrozadas se iluminan por el roció de la lluvia, más que ningún otro día, las lágrimas del cielo exhiben sus heridas. Y puede que Arthur se sienta así, bajo un gran pesar, con sus heridas siendo visibles para todos, incluso aquellas que han ocultado por años. _

_ Ha considerado escribir una carta, dejar un mapa o una señal de que existió pero se da cuenta de que eso es atarse a este mundo, de una u otra forma, es mejor desaparecer en un parpadeo, ser un rumor, un tal vez porque sin la plena conciencia de que existió, puede no existir cuanto quiera…Se aleja de la ventana y se acerca al estante donde cuelga el retrato de una mujer muy bella, ella era Francine su amada, su pulsión de vida, ella…ya no era. Solo había este pequeño cuarto al que llamaban hogar, inundado de su presencia, por los muebles, las pinturas, el perfume de los lirios y todos esos detalles que ella dio para hacer de este piso mohoso y lamentable un verdadero hogar. _

_ Habían soñado con esto tantos años que era una agria tragedia saber que los buenos días se esfumarían para siempre. Este ya no era un hogar, era un infierno donde cada esquina era una memoria dolorosa… _

_ Y tal vez fue la impulsividad, el enojo, que lo hizo discutir con la nada, perdiendo su control, todos los que conocieron a Arthur supieron bien de lo que sucedió ese día y el gran escándalo que se armó cuando un hombre casi se suicida en un lugar así, decían los rumores que el caer de ese florero alerto a algún vecino. _

_ Arthur, el que vive en esta noche piensa en cómo debió lucir cuando le encontraron, fue una sombra en ese incidente, apenas si una sombra de la persona que era, se había reducido a una imagen tan patética, como era él alguien desangrándose en el suelo, alucinando con la mujer que perdió, creía en fantasmas pero no pudo sentirse totalmente abatido y sin ganas cuando descubrió que ella en cierta forma seguía aquí. _

_ Se apoderó de su razón, la locura infantil de dos amantes que lucharon por años contra los propios prejuicios que se tenían uno del otro, que lucharon contra sus familias y vencieron, para verse separados por la muerte, eran unos trágicos enamorados como Romeo y Julieta. Arthur en su peor momento deseo cumplir ese fatídico destino porque en las historias en algún lugar Julieta lograba reunirse una vez más con Romeo, su amor era inmortal entre páginas y él quiso lo mismo para ellos dos. _

En el presente Arthur intenta recoger con sus manos los trozos del florero y por alguna razón su alma se paraliza, fue golpeado por una ola de emociones, una que arrasó con todo a su paso, una única lágrima se escapó de su angustiado corazón y en esa oscura noche, Francine decidió abrazarlo, el frio penetró en sus pulmones, el cuarto estaba repleto en nieve, su cuerpo inicio a congelarse y aun así, se sintió completo, supo que Francine le tomaba entre sus brazos, porque había estado entre ellos millones de veces antes, el cosquilleo, la ansiedad y felicidad que le invadieron lo revivieron de su liturgia, el frío aumentaba.

Podía ver copos de nieve caer, en ese instante lo decidió, dejo de pensar y dejo de negarse a ver su oportunidad, busco con su mirada a Francine, que era tan preciosa, poco importaba lo traslúcida de su apariencia y lo muerta que estuviera, ella era el amor de su vida, sin importar el costo, él no se sentía preparado para volver al mundo que existía tras la puerta, no quería regresar a la angustia de una vida sin ella, la apartó y antes de que ella pudiera reclamar le dio lo más cercano que podía darle a un beso, sellando su destino.

_ Esta fue mi decisión, se el precio que pague, al mandarme a mi mismo al limbo, no estoy muerto ni vivo pero puedo asegurarte mi viejo amigo que estoy en un lugar mejor, pues en el fin del mundo esta a mi lado Francine y puedo jurar por Dios que ella puede darle vida al infierno mismo, puede darle terror al cielo y puede traer vida y muerte a las almas que nos perdimos en la niebla. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que hice al robar un beso a un fantasma, así que no creo necesitar decir más, solo recuérdame como un extraño al que le tuviste afecto, considérame un rumor o un loco según te reconforte, me despido desde algún sitio, algún tiempo. _

**Atte. Tu eterno amigo, Arthur Kirkland Bonnefoy** _. _


	3. Fruk Week- Día 3. Playa

Es un catorce de julio muy particular, Francia ha huido de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo que sin duda extraño a todos los que se dieron cuenta de ello. En Normandía, un hotel tenía en su piscina a gran parte de las naciones en un claro estado de ebriedad, todos ríen, pelean y se ven inmersos en un ambiente alegre, el pastel y los regalos ya han sido entregados, todos se han distraído con la alegría más banal o solo han colapsado por el alcohol.

En este caos, es que Francia con discreción se ha escabullido, aprovechando que Lovino mantiene entretenido a España y que Gilbert parece entusiasmado en competir contra Estados Unidos por ver quién es más fuerte, se aleja del bullicio, deja el hotel y pronto se encuentra solo entre las calles, se aleja y se encamina a la playa. Porque aun siendo quien es necesita un descanso de todo, necesita perderse en su historia pasada y respirar con calma, apartado de todo.

Un cielo estrellado y la brisa del mar le reciben con cariño, pasea un rato hasta que cae rendido en la arena, sonríe para sí y observa esta tierra, ve a lo lejos el Saint Michel, piensa en el niño pequeño que fue algún día, aquel que recorría su tierra con libertad, sin conciencia del tormentoso futuro que el destino le había preparado, aquel que no sabía que conocería el dolor y la pena en todas sus formas.

Al reflexionar sobre los malos momentos sus recuerdos le guían a esa época oscura, donde el sol perdió su luz y la vida se tornó desesperanzada. Fue en Normandía donde desembarcaron hace tantos años para salvarle, intenta imaginar esa visión de miles de barcos ensuciando con su presencia el paisaje tan armonioso, se angustia un poco con la idea de la sangre que indudablemente cayó pero en ese día tan agrio hay un hecho que le hace verlo con cierto aprecio, más allá de haber sido el inicio del fin de una de las guerras más terribles, su niño interior grita emocionado por la tonta idea de que Inglaterra y sus niños se unieran para ayudarle.

Francia sigue divagando entre días crueles y emocionantes del pasado.

En el hotel, alguien ha comenzado a buscarle, se trata de la misma nación que llegó diciendo “Que él claramente no había querido venir a esa estúpida fiesta”, dando un montón de excusas ridículas intentando ocultar lo que era obvio y es que sin duda quería estar allí para celebrar a Francia. Inglaterra para sorpresa de todos casi no ha bebido esa noche, lo que podría ser digno de ser celebrado también, hoy el inglés se arregló y se decidió por usar el atuendo más inadecuado para un sitio cercano a la costa, tiene un extraño estilo punk que ha traído expresamente para  _ molestar  _ a su  _ viejo enemigo, _ Francia.

Recorre el lugar y no le toma mucho saber que el francés se había ido, se ríe un poco en burla al notar que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos parecen notar la ausencia de Francia pero con su siempre contradictoria personalidad es el primero en notarlo y en preocuparse. Sale, yendo por los pasillos del hotel buscando la cabellera rubia del francés y esperando escuchar su risa grave en algún lado, se detiene al bajar las escaleras y se asegura a sí mismo que le busca porque no había podido darle su regalo, no porque sienta que no vale la pena estar en una fiesta del catorce de julio sin él.

Al caminar piensa que igual Francia se ha ido definitivamente del hotel al no encontrarle en ninguna habitación de los invitados de la fiesta, da vueltas por cada rincón, recorre el hotel de forma obsesiva y hace un millón de interrogatorios a las personas que están en la recepción, obtiene un par de respuestas vagas que le confirman su sospecha, Francis ya no estaba allí. Intenta responder la pregunta que se formula en su mente “¿Por qué desapareces de una fiesta que tú mismo organizaste?, eso no es típico de ti”.

Para el infortunio de Inglaterra, es tal vez uno de los pocos en poder encontrar la razón si se detuviera a pensarlo seriamente porque en el fondo le entendía mejor de lo que ninguna otra alma podía en este mundo. Arthur también sale del edificio y camina sin rumbo alguno, no sabe porque vaga, cree que irse a buscar a Francia por toda Normandía era absurdo y de forma traicionera sus pasos le guían al lugar indicado, porque si alguien puede encontrar a Francis sin tener ni idea de donde este, ese es Inglaterra, de igual forma Francia es capaz de saber en qué rincón del extenso mundo Arthur se escondería.

Y en este día no consideraría de locos decir que ambos suelen dejarse señales que saben solo ellos entenderán, ambos suelen llamarse de forma silenciosa y este es un buen resumen de la historia de ambos, con Inglaterra notando los pequeños detalles, fijándose mejor que nadie en lo que Francia intenta ocultar, yendo tras él envuelto en contradicciones y excusas que le ayudan a aligerar su amor tan profundo que le ha dañado y alegrado en proporciones iguales.

Mientras las mareas se mueve con suavidad, Inglaterra ha terminado en esta playa atraído por su propia memoria, este lugar está marcado en lo profundo de su alma y él sabe cómo fue aquel día donde arribo guiado por la desesperación que le dio valor para buscar a Francia en lo que parecía, el fin de su mundo, nunca se hubiera permitido perderlo y solo lo horrible de la guerra opaca ese acto sincero.

Deja sus huellas en la arena blanca, avanza mirando con añoro el mar, viajó por años, lo atravesó y aun le fascina con la misma intensidad, piensa en el pequeño Inglaterra que fue, uno joven e iluso que deseaba con ser el rey del mar, sin saber todo los sacrificios que debía hacer para lograrlo y lo solitario y agobiante que resultaba el poder. Se detiene muy cerca de donde Francia está sentado, por un segundo ninguno se da cuenta de la presencia del otro, son dos espíritus complicados detenidos ante el encanto del mar, con su cabeza sumergida en una larga historia que les persigue aun.

Francia es el primero en salir del estupor y ver a Inglaterra, muchos piensan que fue el inglés al que Francia le detuvo el tiempo pero esa es una gran mentira, pues Francis lo vio primero, lo encontró y se decidió desde el primer instante en que le conoció que nunca lo dejaría.

Siempre en silencio y disimulando el hecho de que cuando está cerca de Arthur olvida que existe algo más que la presencia del inglés es que Francis sonríe y piensa que era cuestión de tiempo para que Inglaterra llegará, no lo había planeado pero era inevitable para ambos terminar en el mismo camino, Arthur como siempre tarda un poco más en descubrir a Francia, porque desde el inicio él era impresionante pero aun así tenía la habilidad para no verlo con claridad, es hasta que el tiempo pasa que le golpea la maravilla que puede contemplar en el francés y eso le roba el aliento, era una sacudida que ponía todo lo que conocía en duda.

Y se dirigió hacia Francia, — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le dijo Inglaterra.

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta —le replicó Francia.

—Tal vez pero no soy yo el bloody idiota que invito a media Europa para celebrar su cumpleaños y huyo del lugar —contesto mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento a lado de Francia. Este cerró los ojos y con pesadez respondió:

—Necesitaba un descanso.

— ¿Un descanso?, ¿De qué?… aunque tampoco es que me importe mucho —aclaro fingiendo desinterés.

—Mmm…Quería un descanso de la gente —supo de inmediato que Arthur lo veía algo atónito, esas eran palabras inusuales en su boca.

Con su gruesa ceja enarcada Inglaterra le dijo extrañamente comprensivo:

—No me extraña, con los idiotas que había allí… ¿Sabes?, tan pronto vi a América, Prusia y Dinamarca estar juntos, supe que sería una noche horrible —le dio cierta tregua, entendiéndolo, aún así lo golpeo un poco con la realidad y el deber— aunque… ¿Eres consciente de que esto de huir e ignorar a tus amigos te hace un terrible anfitrión?

—No me hace un terrible anfitrión querer un descanso—Arthur lo vio con incredulidad — Créeme nadie se va a quejar sobre esta noche.

—Eso es mentira.

— ¿Quién se va a quejar?

—Yo —contesto seguro el británico.

—Sí…bueno, tú no vales. Tú te quejas de todo, Cher.

Arthur se iba a quejar pero pudo ver que algo en el ánimo de Francis era extraño, así que no dijo nada, dándole el espacio para que hablara.

—A nadie le interesa que no esté allí, llevo horas fuera y ninguno me ha llamado para preguntar por mí, están más interesados en celebrar mi grandiosa fiesta.

—Sera porque no le agradas a nadie.

—No le agrado a nadie… ¿A nadie más que a ti verdad?, porque eres el único que al parecer me necesita para tener una buena noche —le contó sonriendo.

E Inglaterra fue descubierta, balbuceo unas palabras:

—Am…es-eso es porque tú fiesta era aburrida. ¡Y no había nadie que me agradara!, ¡Necesitaba escapar!

Ni un minuto le llevó al francés para sonrojar a Inglaterra, entonces la risa de Francia resonó y fue el último sonido que se escuchó, ambos se sumieron en un silencio reconfortante, no era incómodo ni pesado, era ligero y tierno, como sólo podía serlo cuando existía entre dos naciones que se conocían tan bien como para no necesitar palabras.

Francia quería estar solo, él se había ido de su propio cumpleaños para poder respirar en paz pero tener a Inglaterra a su lado era agradable, lo era también saber que le había buscado, que quería estar con él. Porque tal vez quiso estar solo pero no necesitaba estarlo y no podía conformarse con una compañía insulsa y superficial, necesitaba a su compañero eterno, aquel que le conocía tan bien y podía darle lo que necesitaba, lo que quería y lo que odiaba.

Pasó el rato hasta que Inglaterra se puso nervioso, revisó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero disimuladamente palpando algo que tan pronto sintió, se puso colorado.

— ¿Qué buscas? —le cuestiono Francia que había visto todos sus movimientos.

— ¡Nada! —le gritó Arthur, poniéndose tenso.

Francis iba a regresar la parsimonia hasta que cierta idea se cruzó en su mente.

—Ahora que lo pienso… no me diste ningún regalo —dijo en voz alta Francia, en tono divertido.

— ¡NO TE HICE NINGÚN REGALO! —se delató Inglaterra tensándose más e incluso alejándose unos pasos.

Francia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cierto entusiasmo, se acercó al rostro del británico.

— ¡Por supuesto que me has hecho un regalo!, ¿Qué es?

— ¡Yo no hice nada! -se abrazó a sí mismo, cubriendo los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Alejándose más.

—Dame mi regalo —Francis intentó meter su mano en uno de los bolsillos que cubría con sus brazos.

— ¡Noooo! —Arthur seguía alejándose. Hasta que chocó con una piedra, tropezó y terminó recostado en la arena. Francia pronto estaba encima de él, viéndolo con sus grandes ojos azules, dejo de abrazarse preparado para empujarlo pero Francia a corto la distancia entre sus rostros, la respiración de Inglaterra se aceleró, a unos cuantos centímetros…Francia se separó de golpe, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

A Inglaterra le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y vio que la pequeña caja que tenía oculta había sido usurpada. Todo cobró sentido, con furia se levantó listo para perseguir a Francis que iba corriendo. Así terminaron persiguiéndose.

Nadie creería que eran dos países que llevaban vivos milenios, que ellos dos habían sufrido en carne propia los puntos más bajos de la humanidad y habían visto la transformación del mundo antiguo hasta llegar a ser el mundo actual, nadie creería eso si les vieras correteandose como dos adolescentes, en un punto Inglaterra logró alcanzarlo y lo abrazó, intentando cargarlo, Francia pataleo y le pegó sin fuerza, en su juego también corrieron en círculos, en cierto momento se involucró el agua de mar como arma para hacer gritar a Francia como una niña pequeña.

Terminaron muy cansados, volvieron a sentarse, Francia protegía la caja con recelo, Inglaterra se rindió:

—No te ilusiones. Es basura.

Francis sacudió la cajita: —No suena como basura, cher.

—Debes saber que terminará en la basura si te descuidas así que haznos un favor y apúrate.

Francia abrió la caja y vio en su interior una cadenita muy fina de oro, era una pulsera que tenía dos flores; una rosa y un lirio. Eran muy pequeñas pero Francia podría distinguirlas incluso en un microscopio.

Se quedó sin habla, a Arthur las inseguridades lo atacaron, no tener respuesta le ponía nervioso, se riño en su mente por comprarle algo que no le gustara, tal vez era demasiado tonto, tal vez era una ridiculez. Le interrumpió la voz del francés:

—Me encanta. De todos los regalos que recibió este sería su preferido. Lo guardará con especial cuidado y lo contemplara en las noches, porque él sí puede ser así de ridículo.

Inglaterra no parecía muy seguro, comiéndose la cabeza con ideas absurdas “Solo lo dice para no hacerme sentir mal”, “seguro le parece infantil”, Francia lleva siglos conociéndolo para conocer sus expresiones y saber exactamente lo que le cruza por la cabeza aun cuando no ha dicho nada.

—Lo digo en serio —aseguró Francia.

Inglaterra seguía sin estar convencido, así que Francis se decidió a demostrarle lo que pensaba del regalo y lo mucho que lo atesoraba, tomó con sus manos el rostro de Arthur y lo beso. Lo beso con intensidad, queriendo decir en cada movimiento lo que no podía decir con palabras, le decía lo mucho que cada detalle que le dedicaba se volvía en una de sus razones para seguir viviendo, para mirar su historia y sentirse feliz de que en todos los cambios que han sacudido a su tierra han permanecido juntos de una u otra forma.

Con un Inglaterra que no solo ha olvidado sus preocupaciones sino también su nombre y su identidad, ambos se relajan y disfrutan del momento. Un poco vulnerable y recobrando un poco su sentido Arthur le pregunta directamente:

— ¿De verdad te gusto?

—Muchísimo —le dice con sinceridad Francia. Arthur frunció el ceño.

— ¡Demonios!, mi plan ha fallado.

— ¿De qué plan hablas? —ahora era él galo quien le veía con un gesto de duda en su cara.

— Hablo de mi plan para arruinar tu cumpleaños. No tenía que gustarte.

— ¡Ah!, pero eso no es ninguna noticia nueva. Tú nunca podrás arruinar mi cumpleaños, eres demasiado idiota para lograrlo.

—O tal vez soy muy listo porque no te has dado cuenta de que serás abandonado en la playa, en tu cumpleaños —se levantó y fingió quitarse la arena de la ropa.

—Abandóname Kirkland y nunca te lo perdonaré.

-—No puedes obligarme —le saco la lengua, burlándose del francés.

— ¡Sí que puedo!

El malévolo plan de Inglaterra -el que sí había planeado-, funcionó porque de nuevo lo besó con intensidad. Ambos se hipnotizan y puede que rápidamente pierdan ciertas prendas. Francia e Inglaterra se aman en Normandía, se aman con el fervor de las miles de vidas que han tenido.

El océano ha sido testigo de varios de sus momentos, en esta playa como lo han hecho toda su vida se adoran, se besan y se unen, ambos nacieron atados, a sus destinos, a su obsesivo y absorbente amor. El sol los saluda y anuncia el amanecer de otro día, ya no es catorce de julio pero Francia e Inglaterra celebrarán la mañana entera, disfrutando su amor.


	4. Fruk Week- Día 4. Cardverse

Las mejores historias ocurren en secreto, se ocultan de los necios que no entienden de belleza, que no comprenden los desvaríos del alma rota. Y es en este baile tan especial, donde se reúnen los cuatro reinos que han regido este mundo y guían las leyes de esta vida, en un salón se encuentran los Diamantes, con un lirio amarillo en las solapas de sus trajes y en las cabelleras de las damas, ellos son el reino de la eterna riqueza.

En ese grupo de extraños esta Francine, de rosadas mejillas, pupilas tan azules como el cielo que resguarda nuestros sueños, vestida con un vestido bohemio y presumido de color violeta, en sus cabellos rubios cenizo esta la enigmática flor, ella ríe y anda en pasos coquetos enamorando a todos los invitados, ella no es de la realeza pero parecería la reina del espectáculo, robando miradas y suspiros, era la mujer impredecible que pertenecía al consejo de sabios y a ratos podía ser una guardiana, la consejera más íntima de la verdadera reina Lily, una pequeña rubia de ojos gigantescos y destiladora de ternura.

Como decíamos en este evento se reúnen los enemigos y amigos, Tréboles aparece, seguidos del sobrio y tímido grupo de Corazones. Tienen en sí historias interesantes y dignas de ser relatadas en otra ocasión pues nuestro cuento nos exige ignorarles un poco para dar lugar a la esperada historia de amor, pasan los minutos, los saludos cordiales son dados, parece que para la sorpresa de todos las Espadas aún no hace acto de presencia, pero ellos harán una gran entrada, que hará a todos enloquecer.

Un pequeño reloj pierde la cordura y retrocede, se congelan todos, despiertan un segundo después del estupor, algo confundidos y sonríen cuando aparecen en el centro los culpables de ese suceso anormal, la familia real llego junta, en trajes azulados y negros, con una pica tejida en sus prendas, es el grupo más grande y ruidoso, pero solo nos interesa el muchacho que mantiene un rostro desinteresado e incluso de desagrado al estar en esta reunión, es Arthur, el menor de una larga línea de hombres gloriosos y victoriosos.

Sin saberlo el destino ha escrito una de sus mejores obras para su futuro pero ahora mismo es simplemente un aparente malhumorado que odia las reuniones de etiqueta sin sentido, deseando el aislamiento donde poder explorar los secretos ocultos de la magia y hundirse en libros que tienen palabras fascinantes.

Entre la multitud Francine siempre atraía los murmullos halagadores, Arthur no necesita una gran descripción para saber de quién hablan, de esa mujer que ha robado sus días y noches, aún recuerda cuando hablaron por primera vez y lo mucho que se odiaron, fue el instante en el que un igual firme y maravilloso apareció en su desabrida vida.

Desde ese día en secreto le ha profesado una devoción como ninguna, la espera todos los días en el hueco de un viejo árbol, que resiente el peso de su sabiduría, allí ambos se han paseado, han tenido charlas que van desde la simpleza de sus obligaciones y debates más filosóficos de sus existencias banas, parecen encajar como una melodía armoniosa y una letra significativa, de regreso al baile Arthur permanece indiferente al eco de las voces chismosas, se prepara para el encuentro furtivo que sabe tendrá con esa damisela y considera a los murmullos presagios de lo especial que será en esta ocasión su reunión.

Francine no fue la única en sorprenderse por la entrada llamativa y exagerada de Espadas, se detuvo como todos y ella sonrió satisfecha cuando pudo visualizar a Arthur, el hombre que había logrado atrapar su corazón aun cuando este fuera hosco y estirado, piensa en todas las reuniones bajo el árbol, el cómo lograba mostrarle un lado tan distinto de su usual actitud arisca, piensa en cómo podía volverse tan interesante y romántico estando tan lejos del resto del mundo.

Ella se entusiasma por su presencia y decide jugar un rato con la mente del señorito Kirkland, para provocar miles de emociones en ese hombre, para demostrarle el poder que ella tenía en su corazón, pues era la dueña absoluta de este, todo para recompensarle al caer la luna de plata con el secreto a voces de que Arthur podía destruirla y armarla con unas cuantas palabras.

Así que juega una de sus mejores cartas y ella misma se acerca a un desconocido, habla unos segundos y no le cuesta nada el que este desee invitarla a bailar, accede gustosa, este es su primer movimiento, sin decir ni una palabra logrará que Arthur fije su vista en ella, Francine se mueve como una flor que ha sido arrancada y es guiada por el viento, moviéndose con elegancia y clase, el baile pide un cambio de parejas y ella acepta a casi todos los candidatos de buen rostro.

Arthur quien ha tenido un escalofrío se encuentra contemplándola, encandilado con cada suave paso que ella da, quienes le acompañan en su baile son simples figuras sin rostro, para él solo existe la dama de los lirios y cuerpo gallardo. Está molesto sin duda, no entiende el porqué de este espectáculo tan descarado pero cae perfectamente en el papel que Francine ha planeado para Arthur. Hace acercamientos sutiles que saben le harán estar confundido, no entrega demasiado para hacerle ver que aun cuando finge disfrutar de sus acompañantes, poco le importan y ella le está mandando un mensaje.

Arthur desaparece de su vista, lo que le hace preocuparse, pierde un poco de su gracia y antes de que pueda lamentarse observa para su sorpresa que su amante ha decidido unirse a los bailes, con discreción y sin mucho interés en guiar realmente a la joven con la que danza, Francine se recupera y ambos están de esquina a esquina, bailando con personas menos importantes.

En una sala llena de gente sus miradas se encuentran, en un instante ambos llegan al centro y Arthur reclama las manos de Francine, las toma, por fin se han encontrado, se miran con intensidad, esto de verdad está ocurriendo pero ninguno dejará su alma al descubierto entre ese mar de gente, Arthur pronuncia unas palabras misteriosas, en un parpadeo su escenario cambia; de la pista ambos se esfumaron, fueron arrastrados como polvo de estrella y fueron guiados hacia donde la luna plateada resplandecía con intensidad, el suelo ya no es firme, en su lugar les acaricia la yerba y el abrumante aroma de miles de perfumes es reemplazado por el fresco olor de las flores reales y vivas.

Arthur acaricia su mejilla y ella lo abraza con fuerza, siguen bailando, la música ahora parece tan lejana así que se guían por el ritmo de sus corazones unidos, Francine perderá sus tacones, Arthur su saco, puede que a ella la despeine y tienen un vals íntimo, con movimientos torpes, con juegos que a ratos se vuelven elegantes, significativos, como cuando entrelazan sus dedos y ella se acurruca en él, sintiéndose amada, protegida y feliz como en ningún otro momento de su vida, Arthur a su vez se siente tan nervioso y calmado a la vez, no puede creer este momento y tampoco puede imaginarse una vida sin tenerla entre sus brazos, quiere demostrarle en gestos lo que tanto le cuesta en palabras.

Francine comprende sus sentimientos a la perfección, agradeciendo el poder vivir este instante, ambos creen que podrían morir en unos segundos y poco les interesaría hacerlo, esta noche es eterna, magnifica y se grabará con fuego en la piel de ambos, luego de mecerse sin saber que hacer es que la dama de los lirios rompe el silencio confortante:

— _ Embrasse moi _

Arthur cumple su deseo, uno que él mismo tenía, se vuelven protagonistas de la clase de pintura que sólo podría ser hecha por los artistas que conocen la belleza del amor profundo, del amor absorbente y dulce. Son los enamorados que se aman ocultos en un jardín mágico, la espada atravesó al diamante, sus destinos han sido sellados, están condenados a este amor, a amarse por el resto de sus vidas, ante todo obstáculo y ante la muerte, se amaran.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: Embrasse moi significa Bésame. 
> 
> Yo tengo un AU Cardverse, así que quise escribir de el, en este AU Inglaterra es uno de los candidatos para el puesto de gobernante de Espadas y Nyo Francia es consejera/Jack de la reina de Diamantes Liechtenstein. Solo quería aclarar eso, espero les guste.


	5. Fruk Week- Día 5. Floristería

Todas las mañanas Francis abre su puerta para encontrar un arreglo de flores. Y sonríe al verlas.

Cada mañana sin importar el mal clima o el dinero gastado un hombre enviaba aquellas flores a Francis. Ellas eran las mensajeras de las palabras prohibidas que tanto anhelaba su corazón expresar. Aquel tímido admirador era Arthur Kirkland, un hombre sin libertad.

Era un joven callado y serio que permanecía encerrado en su hogar, atado por las responsabilidades de sus títulos de realeza, sus pasos estaban contados, sus deseos no importaban, su vida no era suya y nunca lo sería, eso era un hecho al que se había resignado, acoplándose con su papel, dispuesto a abandonar todo lo que quería y era prohibido. Solo tenía una pequeña debilidad.

Un pequeño capricho al que se aferraba en secreto: su amor a Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis era el hijo de la sirvienta y era probablemente la persona más hermosa de la tierra. Se conocían desde niños, aunque sus encuentros solían ser furtivos ambos se hicieron amigos, primero fueron dos infantes que correteaban por una mansión silenciosa y escabrosa, dos niños que iluminaban el lúgubre ambiente con sus risas y discusiones pero la ilusión de la niñez terminó pronto, conforme crecían sus destinos tan distintos e inevitables les separaron.

Fue un momento devastador, como si toda su vida hubieran corrido tomados de las manos por el mismo sendero pero algo hiciera temblar la tierra y se abriera un gran agujero donde Arthur caía. La mano de Francis evitaba que cayera al abismo pero era cuestión de tiempo para que le soltara y le dejará hundirse solo.

Incluso si Francis tenía que trabajar y hacer sangrar sus manos para obtener algo tenía las riendas de su propia vida, podría viajar al fin del mundo si quisiera mientras Arthur estaba atado de manos. Eso lo notaba cada día, sus momentos juntos eran cada vez más efímeros, pronto Francis que ya era un hombre con sus propias ilusiones dejaría Inglaterra atrás y con ello a Arthur.

Así que siendo consciente del paso implacable del tiempo Arthur hizo una estupidez, una necesaria y peligrosa:  _ confesarle todo a Francis. _

Si pudiera huir y ocultarse del mundo probablemente lo hubiera enfrentado cara a cara pero no podía permitirse eso así que busco alguna forma de contarle todo sin revelar su rostro ni voz, solo dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. Fue un día paseando por la biblioteca que encontró un libro de flores, del lenguaje secreto de las flores.

Los días pasan y en la puerta de Francis vuelve a aparecer un arreglo floral, el muchacho lleva semanas buscando pistas sobre la persona y cada descubrimiento que se acerca a la verdad es desviado elocuentemente por su más grande y confiable amigo.

…

Dalias, lirios, ásteres, un millar de flores rodean el cuarto de Francis. El eterno misterio que lo perseguirá toda su vida y es que la primera vez que las recibió se sintió extrañado, iba a ignorarlas o dárselas a alguien más pero entonces Arthur llegó con preguntas extrañas y algo en su interior le susurró que conservarlas sería la mejor opción.

Analizo como un loco la caligrafía en las notas buscando algún signo del rostro misterioso que le daba aquellos regalos pero conforme avanzaban los días, al escuchar las perfectas y razonables palabras de Arthur sospechaba sobre su amigo… muchas dudas surgían en su cabeza, no había nada lógico ni grandes pistas que indicaran que Arthur era la persona que mandaba las flores pero sus conversaciones alrededor de este tema parecían respuestas preparadas, como si fuera un diálogo bien estudiado

Y ante estos pensamientos reflexiono, ¿Qué significarían sus sospechas infundadas?, ¿Acaso él estaba enamorado de Arthur?, ¿Por qué buscaba en él las respuestas de un misterio como este?, ¿Acaso deseaba que estas confesiones silenciosas fueran suyas?

Narciso orquídea, ortiga, rododendro. Pequeñas huellas que solo incrustaban la absurda idea de que su amigo, el niño rico arrogante y malhumorado le amara, que le deseara con pasión, pensamientos que confundían a Francis. Porque esta idea no le asustaba ni le disgustaba. Se deja caer sobre la cama, rodeado de flores, encerrado en este cuadro del soñador con ilusiones frágiles e imposibles.

Francis quería una respuesta, quería escucharlo de sus labios, una negativa que lo regresara a la tierra firme o una resignación que hiciera realidad aquella probabilidad de fantasía, aun cuando esa respuesta fuera problemática:  _ la quería. _

…

El clímax de esto vendría en un día de tormenta, cuando el sol se ocultaba frente a la puerta de Francis yacía un Pensamiento negro y la calma antes del desastre duraría tan solo los instantes en los que leía la nota.

**_“Tristeza por el amor sin esperanza”._ **

Las nubes del cielo se teñían grises y se revolvían amenazantes, con más descaro del debido para alguien de su posición fue como un huracán hacia el cuarto de Arthur.

“Es prácticamente imposible”… “No hay pruebas; solo es una corazonada de que sea él”…

“Crees eso porque necesitas que sea él”. Le recuerda con molestia su propia cabeza, él mismo quiere detenerse de hacer alguna estupidez, pero incluso si es un error necesita escucharlo de Arthur.

Necesita que sea él quien le regrese su cordura si es que la ha perdido.

Sin saludar y solo por capricho del universo encontrará a Arthur por completo solo.

— ¿Por qué piensas que es un amor sin esperanza? —la pregunta descoloca a Kirkland. Que en el fondo entiende a la perfección lo que dice Francis pero se niega a creerlo, la idea de ser descubierto y afrontado le causa dolor.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Finge

— ¿De qué hablo? —se acerca a Arthur dejando escapar su temor en sus palabras.

—Las flores, las notas, todas esas palabras de amor y añoranza, has sido tú todo este tiempo… ¿cierto? —cuestiona nervioso ante la respuesta. Observa a Arthur como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, sus ojos azules brillan, luce tan vulnerable.

Arthur odia tanto verlo así y se odia mucho a sí mismo en este instante. Molesto de pronto con el universo por darle el don a Francis de poder ver entre las sombras su rastro, busca en el rostro de su amado algún deje de asco o molestia, necesitando encontrar alguna señal así que le permite hacer lo adecuado sin muchos problemas pero en su lugar una expresión de genuina preocupación y timidez le abofetean frente a sí. Hay una mirada que solo había visto en sueños, una mirada sanadora que le decía que estaba asustado pero deseaba amarle, cuidarle… Volviendo todo más difícil.

—No sé de donde sacas tal ridiculez.

—Esto grita tu nombre por todos lados… solo tu podrías amarme tanto como me odias, la ortiga y el lirio, mandarlo anónimamente-

—Deja ya eso Francis. Eres mi amigo pero no solo insistes con una idiotez sin fundamentos sino que me haces una acusación muy terrible… como si yo fuera un desagradable uranista.

Acaba de ver con claridad la dolorosa imagen, si solo la gentil mano de Francis evitaba que cayera, era terriblemente egoísta mantenerlo allí al pie del acantilado, con la esperanza de que podría salvarlo cuando era imposible. Incluso si Francis lograra traerlo a tierra firma, evitar su caída… las consecuencias que vendrían…el después del final feliz era un escenario abrumadoramente cruel.

Era una historia imposible, él no podía permitirse sus anhelos, consciente de los peligros. Así que debía hacer lo más sensato por el bien de ambos:  _ soltar su mano _

Francis sabía que era una tontería. Una improbabilidad pero eso no hizo que doliera menos. Se sintió frágil, sus ojos se empañaron un poco, especialmente con las últimas palabras, a él siempre le había dado igual ese tipo de cosas y fue estúpidamente ingenuo al creer por un instante que eso le daría igual a Arthur, él había sido tan distinto del resto de los chicos en la realeza en tantos aspectos que había olvidado que al final seguía siendo parte de esa elite que juzga al mundo.

Una parte de su corazón, la más irracional le decía que Arthur mentía pero esa posibilidad no era consoladora en absoluto. En cualquier escenario este amor era imposible ya fuera porque nunca existió o porque Arthur había decidido por los dos su destino.

—Lo siento —dijo a secas pensando en lo iluso que fue, ¡por dios si era ilegal!, ningún lunático quería eso, nadie sacrificaría tanto, especialmente alguien como Arthur…

De pronto fue insoportable seguir allí, la vergüenza, la frustración y el pesar de su roto corazón le pedían que huyeran. Sin importar si allá fuera el cielo se caía a pedazos. En el tenso ambiente Francis avanzó al umbral de la puerta y antes de partir se sintió débil, dejó ir su última esperanza en una pregunta de la que ya conocía la respuesta:

— ¿De verdad estoy en un error? o ¿sólo estás tan asustado como yo?

“Suelta su mano y cae. Al abismo. Sin punto de retorno”.

—Creo que ya he dejado en claro lo que pienso. Por favor no insistas.

_ Y Francis desapareció para siempre. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: Este one-shot tiene lugar durante la época victoriana, sobre todo en los últimos años donde las leyes contra la homosexualidad eran mas severas. Ahora vienen datos extras/ aclaraciones.
> 
> En el lenguaje de las flores las mencionadas significan:  
> Dalia violeta: mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día  
> Dalia: inestabilidad.  
> Lirios amarillos: amarte me hace feliz.  
> Lirios naranjas: ardo de amor por ti.  
> Aster: un corazón que confía.  
> Narciso Orquídea: egoísmo.  
> Ortiga: eres cruel.  
> Rododendro: peligro.
> 
> Pensamiento negro: tristeza por el amor sin esperanza. Y la palabra “Uranista” se refiere a alguien que siente atracción por su mismo sexo.


	6. Fruk Week- Día 6. FACE

**_“I don’t care, go on and tear me apart_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don’t care if you do, ‘cause in a sky,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause in a sky full of stars,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I think I saw you”._ ** **_  
_ ** **(Coldplay- A sky full of stars).  
  
  
**

En una noche estrellada, el viento mece la hierba suavemente: dos figuras están de pie ante este impresionante paisaje, Inglaterra le cuenta un montón de historias lejanas y maravillosas sobre el cielo a América, quien con sus ojos brillantes le escucha con atención, atesorando, memorizando cada palabra, ambos disfrutan este momento, sintiéndose felices y cómodos.

Esa noche es ahora un recuerdo muy lejano para Alfred quien debe regresar a la realidad y ver en el reflejo del espejo que ese niño que desconocía del dolor y la guerra ya no existe más, ve sus propios ojos apagados, sin poder evitarlo se pregunta ¿Cómo he llegado a este punto?, la ambición de la juventud aun recorre sus venas pero ahora mismo está en una guerra por su independencia, así que debe resignarse a perder esas memorias. Sintiéndose débil huye de la habitación entre penumbras, intentando no hacer ruido, queriendo salir en secreto pero un par de ojos azules le observan y deciden seguirle.

…

El frío era terrible, Francia sentía cada uno de sus huesos doler y su piel se irritaba con facilidad, mientras caminaba entre la nieve muchas veces se preguntó ¿Por qué aguantaba aquel tormento?, pensó seriamente en más de una ocasión en abandonar su misión pero cruzó por su cabeza la imagen del pequeño Canadá y suspiro resignado, con dificultad siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a la gélida y solitaria casa.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, el pequeño Canadá bajó corriendo, lo que era inusual en él, se detuvo su aliento cuando Francis le saludo, se reunieron, se abrazaron, Matthew estaba tan agradecido con Francia por venir a verle a pesar de todas las dificultades que implicaba ello, el infante se sentía querido con gestos tan simples y eso le encantaba al francés, esta imagen es también una memoria borrosa que desaparece, en esa misma casa, en un rincón oscuro hay una figura sumido en las sombras, en una silla, frente a una mesa, un hombre muy distinto al francés contempla el vacío.

Inglaterra no planea cerrar la ventana, le da igual el enfermarse si fuera por él bien podría morir congelado y no le importaría que eso pasara. Este es uno de esos tantos días de mierda, donde se siente cansado de todo y aun así no puede pegar el ojo, intenta concentrarse en el libro que tiene enfrente pero todo intento es inútil, frustrado termina por lanzarlo a una pila, tras su puerta Canadá, quien ya dejó sus dulces días de infancia atrás duda nervioso de tocar la puerta, tiene en sus manos una charola con comida y té, la comida siempre era recibida pero se siente inseguro ahora mismo de interrumpirle.

…

— ¿Qué hace un muchachito como tú solo a estas horas? —interrumpe luego de un rato Francis a Alfred, que lo único que ha hecho es sentarse en el patio a ver las estrellas con un aire triste.

— ¡Ah!… eres tú -dice sorprendido América en un tono que a Francia le recuerda un poco a Inglaterra.

—Oui, soy yo pero no has contestado mi pregunta —insiste queriendo ayudarle, porque la actitud distraída y distante delatan al estadounidense, aunque el jovencito piensa que nadie puede ayudarle de hecho Francis de todas las personas es quien podría entenderle realmente porque si hay alguien que sabe algo sobre extrañar ingleses histéricos es él.

—No pasa nada… solo quería ver el cielo —miente torpemente, puede que sean estos gestos los que hacen que Francia recuerde a Inglaterra, porque Alfred es extrovertido, intenso, hiperactivo y muy agradable, tiene su propia identidad sin duda pero tiene también estos rasgos heredados del mayor, porque es imposible que alguien te cuide, te proteja y te crié tantos años sin dejar su huella en ti. Es este deseo de estar solo, de ocultarse y negarse a decir en voz alta las cosas difíciles lo que ha tomado inconsciente América del que fue su tutor… su padre.

—Entonces no creo que te importe si te acompaño —anuncia Francia tomando asiento al lado del chico. Alfred solo le ve en silencio y decide fijar su vista en el cielo, pone una expresión muy triste que no pasa inadvertida para Fran. Y es que en su memoria se repite la voz de Inglaterra en aquella noche hace años diciéndole con esa dulzura extraordinaria que poseía a veces:

_ “—Quiero que recuerdes este cielo América… porque nuestras tierras son tan distintas, estamos separados la mayoría del tiempo por el gran e imponente océano pero deja decirte un secreto, estas estrellas, este cielo es el mismo en todos lados. Compartimos un cielo. ” _

Francia le deja sollozar en silencio un poco hasta que decide afrontarlo de nuevo, esta vez siendo directo:

—Le extrañas, ¿cierto?

Alfred se paraliza un poco, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado de responder con sinceridad, sin entender porque su deseo de libertad le había separado de su familia, sin entender porque estaba solo de repente. Termina balbuceando un poco:

—N-no comprendo… ¿p-por qué pasa esto? —completa mientras derrama unas cuantas lágrimas porque aun cuando ya no es un niño, su corazón es muy joven aun y estas son sus primeras heridas.

—Pasa porque es natural… todos los pájaros dejan el nido solo que hacerlo nunca es fácil.

— ¿Acaso todas las aves desprecian a los que abandonan el nido? —suelta dolido, muy sincero de repente. Francia siendo firme le responde:

—No. Ese es solo él

América le escucha y como siempre oírlo en voz alta de la boca de alguien más lo hace real, y aún más agobiante. Alfred quiere decir tantas cosas ahora que termina en silencio de nuevo, no quiere resignarse a la verdad, quiere volver el tiempo atrás y hacer eterno el verano donde con Canadá comieron mermeladas.

Quiere regresar a esa vida donde está con su eterno compañero de juego y toda esa maravilla se pierde, resonando en su lugar los gritos histéricos de Inglaterra llamándole traidor y Alfred quiere gritarle, reclamarle por todo lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué Arthur dejaba que se abriera esta brecha entre ambos?, ¡¿Por qué le trataba como a un criminal?!

La risa nerviosa y lamentable del estadounidense resuena luego de un rato: — ¿Es que acaso todo fueron mentiras? —Suelta frustrado pensando en Inglaterra diciéndole que le quería, que le protegería, que estaría a su lado incondicionalmente porque era lo más cercano a un hijo que podía tener— ¡¿Es que nunca le he importado?!

Tan pronto dice esto Francis también alza la voz un poco:

— ¡No digas eso!, América escúchame tú realmente le importas, él ha demostrado mucho interés en ti y se ha esmerado como nunca para cuidarte, no creas ni por un segundo que no te quiere.

— ¿Y entonces por qué nos hace esto? —pregunta el muchacho. Al decir nos hace, no solo piensa en sí mismo, recuerda a Canadá, en los días soleados donde jugaron, en sus bromas en conjuntas, en ambos correteando dándole vida a la gran y solitaria mansión, sintiendo que le necesitaba como nunca ahora mismo.

—…Es complicado… muchas cosas lo han sido para él, especialmente los cambios tan grandes lo ponen inestable. No lo estoy justificando, es injusto que te trate mal solo porque quieres tener tu propio camino pero no debes olvidar que esto no es sencillo para él.

La calma se instala en un momento. Esta continua mientras las estrellas se dejan admirar, parecen iluminar encenderse cada vez más, dejando la oscuridad atrás. Alfred pregunta inocente;

— ¿Crees que algún día volvamos a estar bien?

Francis con un optimismo inadecuado quiere consolarle:

—Nunca estaremos bien, esa es la vida de una nación pero yo creo que algún día lo entenderá… o al menos se dará por vencido con los reclamos, ya que es un hombre muy terco y ese día podrás regresar a casa —le dice, haciendo especial énfasis a esa frase— La esperanza no mata a nadie pero debes ser consciente de que pasarán años… siglos incluso para que la paz vuelva… Aun así no veo malo soñar con ello, los sueños se vuelven realidad todo el tiempo.

América rompe a llorar, le abraza y solloza, porque aun cuando ya mide más de 1.70, viste uniforme de soldado y dispara rifles, en el fondo aún es el niño pequeño que alguna vez encontraron Inglaterra y Francia. El francés le abraza y le consuela, porque él puede ver a ese niñito, que se siente triste porque de pronto su padre le dijo que no le quería nunca más. Así que bajo las estrellas, le mece en el abrazo, como lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

…

Al final el canadiense toca la puerta, Arthur no le escucha distraído con sus propios pensamientos, es cuando los golpes se hacen más insistentes que reacciona y concede el permiso para que pase el menor que Canadá algo cohibido abre la puerta:

—Con permiso —anuncia antes de acercarse a la mesita y colocar la bandeja con la cena. Quiere irse rápido, Inglaterra le agradece y le ve por un instante con esa mirada tan particular con la que siempre ha observado el rostro de Matthew: el muchacho sabe más o menos lo que debe pensar el inglés y quisiera por un instante otro rostro, otro cuerpo porque es consciente de su ligero parecido con Francia y América, dos de las personas más importantes para Inglaterra y las dos personas que más daño le habían hecho.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —pregunta educadamente Canadá, siguiendo su guión bien estudiado.

Sus conclusiones no eran erradas, esa mirada esmeralda se siente extraña, pero no era tanto por su apariencia, sino por la abrumadora actitud tímida que tenía, una tan parecida a la que adoptaba Francia en sus momentos más vulnerables, eran esos gestos los que le recordaban constantemente a Inglaterra al hombre que más amaba y odiaba, y él no sabía nunca cómo reaccionar ante ello.

—No… estoy bien así —tan pronto esas palabras falsas salieron de los labios de Arthur y antes de que Matthew pudiera cruzar el umbral, el aire frío traicionó a Inglaterra; haciéndole toser violentamente, Canadá pronto estaba a su lado dándole palmaditas y mostrando en sus ojos violetas la preocupación que le invadía…

Los ojos que tenía Canadá eran probablemente una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Inglaterra, porque aun cuando su mente se dedicara a atormentarlo recordando a quienes le abandonaron; esos ojos le recordaban que aún existía alguien a su lado… por mucho que lo olvidara. Mientras Matthew cerraba la ventana y le reñía un poco Arthur tiene una idea algo tonta, interrumpe las palabras de angustia del más joven:

— I’m sorry —le suelta sin saber si lo dice por mostrarse débil y frágil y preocuparle o por haberle obligado a escoger entre su hermano y él, de pronto siente que ese pequeño “Lo siento” podría significar tanto, una disculpa por separarle de Francia, por ignorarle tantas veces, una disculpa por todo. Esta idea perturba a Inglaterra y esa penumbra deprimente que suele acosarlo le envuelve con rapidez.

Y como siempre Canadá, actúa como una pequeña estrella iluminando la oscuridad, aun cuando el no sabe lo que ocurre en su cabeza dice las palabras adecuadas:

—No se preocupe… no necesita disculparse, solo procura no descuidarte demasiado.

Escuchando eso Arthur sabe lo peligroso que es estar solo esta noche así que algo torpe le pregunta:

— ¿Tú ya cenaste? —el cuestionamiento extraña a Canadá quien quería salir del cuarto para no darle problemas ni recuerdos amargos.

—Ah non. Yo lo iba a hacer cuando bajara.

Arthur tiene problemas para decir las palabras pero lo hace:

— ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? —esta no es una extraña invitación. De hecho antes solían hacerlo todo el tiempo… al menos hasta que los problemas con América comenzaron, entonces toda su vida, tal como la conocían se vio terriblemente afectada.

Por eso es que Matthew está sorprendido con la invitación, no sabe bien qué decir, acepta torpemente, se siente nervioso y algo ansioso así que se excusa en ir por su plato, huyendo porque necesitan estar solo un momento. Tan pronto sale y sus pasos resuenan, Inglaterra ve con pánico aquel pasillo vacío, la visión tan simple de Canadá alejándose le causa escalofríos, porque su temor a la soledad aquel que creyó haber perdido regresa a susurrarle al oído mentiras crueles.

Matthew que ya se ha servido su propia porción quiere sonreír porque disfruta pasar tiempo con Inglaterra, aun cuando sus momentos íntimos de ambos eran escasos, lo que le traía a su cabeza la imagen de América y cada que le extrañaba se contraponía la imagen de Inglaterra, que tan solo a unos cuantos pasos estaba destrozado; intentando estar de pie, fingiendo ser fuerte cuando su salud se deterioraba y su corazón estaba herido. Aquello impedía que Canadá se perdiera en el anhelo de volver a tener a su pequeña familia y era la misma razón por la que no se permite sonreír ni disfrutar días como hoy donde su tutor le veía, le notaba y deseaba su compañía.

Una cena improvisada en la habitación de Inglaterra, está al inicio se inundó de silencio, uno tenso, eran dos hombres encerrados en sus pensamientos, con Canadá lamentándose por su apariencia pero sobretodo lamentándose por no poder ser el hijo que alegraba la vida de Inglaterra, era muy consciente de que ese era América, si por ello su distanciamiento había afectado tanto al mayor.

Inglaterra fue abofeteado con el innegable hecho de que ha fallado tanto siendo un padre. Sus errores alejaron a Alfred, le estaba perdiendo sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, nada verdaderamente útil, solo una guerra que rompía su relación cada vez más y ahora veía también con claridad lo mucho que había descuidado a Canadá, se sintió horrible, muy en el fondo se arrepintió por quitárselo a Francia, no porque no le quisiera, sino porque ahora mismo creía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el canadiense también quisiera su independencia y él le destrozaría con motivos de sobra.

Entre ese tumulto, ambos intentaron alejar las nubes grises, queriendo concentrarse en el presente, para alejar al pasado quebrado y el futuro incierto. Las palabras fluyeron poco a poco, naciendo una charla amena, una cena agobiante de pronto cobró calidez. Cuando los platos se vaciaron siguieron charlando, en un momento Inglaterra propuso jugar algo y sacó de un cajón, un tablero de ajedrez.

Lo que de pronto hizo que los días lejanos acosaran a Canadá una vez más solo que esta vez no fue un recuerdo de su familia rota sino el día en el que hace muchos años Inglaterra le enseñó a jugar ajedrez. Matthew sonrió con calidez al revivir ese instante, lo que le hizo disfrutar especialmente esa noche, su buen ánimo se le contagió a Arthur hasta que de pronto estaban teniendo un momento donde pudieron olvidar sus preocupaciones, riendo, gozando de esta noche hasta que algo rompió la ilusión.

La evidente mala salud del mayor, quien de nuevo tuvo un ataque de tos terrible, el filtro de felicidad se esfumó dejando a la vista las heridas sangrantes mal vendadas de Inglaterra, sus ojeras prominentes, la tristeza que en verdad sentía. Todo ello relució a la luz de la vela. Arthur se sintió pésimo al ver que su estado destruyo el buen ambiente. Insistió hasta la necedad que estaba bien, queriendo, deseando que Canadá dejará de preocuparse y en un arranque inusual este adolescente alzó su voz:

— ¡No estás bien!, ¡deja de mentirme en la cara!, ¡no soy ningún idiota! —Matthew casi nunca perdía los estribos pero el ser arrastrado tan abruptamente a la realidad le había golpeado, sintiéndose estúpido por permitirse olvidarse de la cruel realidad. Arthur tenía los ojos muy abiertos, bastante impresionado, Matthew fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, avergonzado por haber gritado.

—Yo… S-sorry. No era mi inten-

—No te disculpes, no pasa nada -le interrumpió Inglaterra, usando las mismas palabras que hace rato le dedicó el canadiense. El joven bajó la mirada, deseaba ser tragado por la tierra sin embargo, al percatarse que no tendría muchas oportunidades como esta de tener una charla frente a frente con Arthur se decidió y volvió a hablar pero esta vez no lo hizo para pedir disculpas:

—Yo sé que no soy tan divertido ni tan valiente como América, sé que no he hecho nada para enorgullecerte como él lo ha hecho y que soy más como un estorbo pero puedo intentar hacer algo para ayudarte, sé que no puedo hacer mucho pero ¡déjame intentarlo! —dijo con una voz firme, que algunas veces tembló pero era innegable que la determinación estaba presente en ella.

Inglaterra vio con horror y lástima al chico hablando de esa forma sobre sí mismo, se sintió culpable porque sabía que por sus errores alguien tan gentil, trabajador e inteligente como Canadá era incapaz de ver sus virtudes. Se sintió como un imbécil por haber permitido eso y por estar llorando sin cesar por un niño que ya le había abandonado, cuando tenía frente a sus ojos a un hijo devoto.

—Diciendo todas esas cosas… solo para animarme… ¿Cómo puedes tener una buena imagen sobre mí cuando actuó tan patético y una imagen tan mala de ti cuando llevas lidiando con tantos desastres solo? —expresó agobiado Inglaterra, entonces en un arranque de sinceridad dijo las palabras que rara vez le decía, porque pensó que era lo adecuado, las dijo para redimir todas sus equivocaciones.

—Sé que no digo esto tanto como debería pero créeme que es más que suficiente el que te preocupes por mí… Me alegra que estés aquí Canadá, lo digo en serio.

Arthur carraspea un poco y puede que tenga el deseo latente de salir huyendo, rasgo que indudablemente les heredó a sus dos niños. De hecho va a tener fiebre en unas horas o algo porque le pone inestable ser tan sincero y amable.

Matthew no puede creer lo que ha oído. Pellizcándose discretamente el brazo, comprobando que esto está sucediendo y no es ninguna clase de sueño. Puede que sus genes franceses le obliguen a darle un abrazo algo torpe a Inglaterra que no se esperaba aquello y le corresponde algo mecánico. Canadá era tan independiente; tan autosuficiente que en realidad Arthur solía sentirse inútil a su lado, así que lo único que le quedaba ahora era intentar reparar los daños, porque no podía permitirse perder otra luz en su vida, sin estrellas que guíen el camino, ¿Qué sería de él?, no quería ni imaginárselo y se juró a sí mismo que intentaría hacerle las cosas más fáciles al canadiense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: Bueno aquí la parte de FACE Family, ya sé que no tiene mucho fruk como debería pero me gusto porque muchas veces en la temática FACE, suelen enfocarse mucho en la convivencia entre Francia-Canadá, Inglaterra-Estados Unidos así que quise enfocarme en el cariño entre Inglaterra-Canadá y Francia-Estados Unidos.   
> ¡Espero les guste!


	7. Fruk Week- Día 7. Libre

**_¿Y si el mundo terminara mañana donde quisieras estar?_ **

La pregunta es hecha a dos personas distintas, en diferentes lugares y a horas contrarias pero aun así la primera idea en aparecer en la cabeza de Francia fue su anhelo más profundo  _ “Donde sea mientras este junto a Inglaterra”.  _ El caballero británico cuando dejó de quejarse, visualizo con claridad lo que deseaba y nunca admitiría en voz alta  _ que lo primero que deseo fue estar en algún rincón del mundo a lado de Francia. _

…

Son almas gemelas, fueron los niños que se encontraron hace un miles de años y nunca se soltaron, por mucho que sus caminos se empeñaron en separarse estaba juntos, hundidos en el odio y el rencor o siendo bendecidos con la paz y la compresión, eran incapaces de apartar la vista uno del otro, las guerras valían algo si en aquel ambiente tan devastador Inglaterra encontraba a Francia.

Han sido amantes crueles y pretenciosos, amantes dulces entonando eterna devoción, son dos niños pequeños que se adoran y desprecian, son sus eternos enemigos, en el corazón de cada uno está grabado el nombre del otro a pulso, es imposible de borrar la marca de dos naciones que han hecho hasta lo imposible para avanzar por el mismo sendero.

Si el mundo fuera a acabar -nuevamente- Francia correría hacia Inglaterra y este le recibiría, estarían tranquilos, teniendo una charla amena sobre algún tema en el que ninguno compartía una opinión, peleando, bromeando, porque han pasado miles de años ya desde que se encontraron, han pasado miles de años desde aquel fugaz primer beso y desde el primer corazón roto, las heridas siguen presentes, aún hay temor pero han aprendido a protegerse, a resistir porque ninguno quiere abandonar al otro.

Por cada rasguño, hay miles de días maravillosos que tienden a opacar el sufrimiento provocado por la idiotez de sus jefes, la admiración y la pasión se sobreponen a los errores del pasado, incluso si hay momentos donde de verdad se desprecien, ninguno puede olvidar esta larga historia que han escrito los dos y tan pronto el perdón es posible, regresan intoxicados a por más, porque Inglaterra no necesita a Francia y el francés tampoco necesita al inglés sin embargo ambos se escogen, se escogen a pesar de todo el daño, a pesar de las complicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: Si has llegado hasta aquí sin duda no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo, especialmente al tener en cuenta lo mucho que tarde en terminar esta week -me tomo meses-.
> 
> Así que lo diré una vez más sin rodeos: Gracias, por estar aquí.
> 
> Mención especial a Lelibeth_13666_nwn -usuario que en Wattpad me apoyo aunque el fruk week tarde meses en terminarlo- por el apoyo.


End file.
